


I Can Be Your Angel (ON HIATUS)

by Devochka303



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drug Use, M/M, Magic, Sadstuck, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devochka303/pseuds/Devochka303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times when anyone not normal is burned for acts of witchcraft, and war raging on the horizon, two men find love. A royal prince and a lowly outcast. Both striving to make it through, keep their relationship secret, and to stay alive. But the voices inside the outcast's head scream louder. One of them was going to die. And there is nothing he can do to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The long awaited chapter for I Can Be Your Angel. I really hope you fall in love with this story. I already have the entire plot written out in my head and on several post-its. Warning ahead, this is going to be a sad stuck. Major character death will be seen in this story. Adult themes will be present. Suicide and attempts of suicide are going to be mentioned. Leave now if you are not comfortable with anything as such, but if not, feel free to go ahead and read the long awaited first chapter. ~Angie

Boot clad feet shuffle quickly towards a steep cliff. Blonde head hanging over the edge staring down at the thin silver outlining the river below. A cape fluttering behind his back the strong gust of wind trying to pull him back from the edge. Soft cotton sitting nicely on his soft baby like skin which showed had He had never worked a day in his life. He never had the need for it.

Sometimes he wished he could. His life was planned out from the moment he took his first breath. Never allowed to do things his own way. Free from poverty but still caged in. Everything he makes his own ets taken away. Every dream squashed beneath the heel of a boot like a small bug that was crawling across the ground looking for a way out of the four walls it accidently found itself locked in behind.

What use was there for life when he could have every physical thing he wished for but never have the freedom to his mental wants? What use was it to live where everyone expected so much more than you could give? Perhaps its time to just let go. Time to forget forced on duties and responsibilities.

He takes a deep breath. Ignoring the screaming inside his head that this body was not his. He steps on the ledge. His body still on the solid ground for a brief moment before a loose rock sends him down. He tries to scream. To shout. To use his cursed gift to fly back up to safety. Realizing that this body, this want to give up on life, it was not his. This wasn't him.

The scream does not come. The jagged rocks outlining the shore of the river coming closer as the wind flutters his cape behind him, the wind tousling his hair. For a moment he feels like the whole world is his. He can fly. The feeling of flying is fake. He had flown before. The closer he gets to the ground the harder he tries to scream and erase the satisfied smile off his face.

He wants to scream but he can't because the person he was replacing at the moment wasn't screaming. The person's head he had entered, seeing through his eyes, feeling what he feels, he wanted this. He wanted the looming death. Because death, seemed like the only answer to his dream of freedom.

His eyes shut. Sharp pain erupting through his entire body for a split second before his soul leaves the body. This time he screams as the blackness takes over him. He wants to get back into that body. Wants to learn exactly why he submitted himself to death by his own hand. Why he felt like his life was over even though he had everything.

He jolts upward with a start. His own screams waking him up. Cold sweat soaking his nightshirt he opens his eyes, calming his screams with big gulps of air. The loud gasps turning into small gasps as a candle is lit and brought towards him. White hair and bright red eyes staring down at him. The young mans face filled with nothing but worry for him. Concern creasing his eyebrows together.

"Sollux, you alright? I heard you screaming." He wants to yelled at him that of course he was screaming. No one was supposed to feel that way. No one should feel what its like to die countless times over many years and each night wake up in cold sweat. No one should see others die through their eyes. He nods his reply, hoping that would be all the albino wished to receive from him. He had convinced the other that the visions have long stopped and the only thing that remained was the nightmare of his sisters death. Most times the nod would work.

Unfortunately that was not true and the other stands waiting for him to say something. Taking a deep breath and praying that his voice does not sake he lets out a small 'im fine' before laying back down on the bed. His hand protectively clutching his thin wool blanket closer to his sweat drenched body.

The candle gets blown out and Karkat walks out of his room back to his own. Most likely telling his wife that he did not believe that nothing was wrong. trying to figure out why Sollux was lying to him. Which was true even if he would not admit to them. He did lie to them. The strongest visions were rare, he still had them. Most times, he would wake as if from a normal dream. They never were. Each night, he would see someone else die through their eyes. Each day loud voices would echo and scream inside of his head. Screaming their last screams before violent unnatural death struck them silent.

Pushing the scratchy wool blanket off his body, Sollux gets up and walks quickly out the cabin he shared with Karkat and his wife, Nepeta. The fresh forest air enters his lungs the moment he steps out the stuffy small cottage. An owl crying somewhere off in the woods as leaves rustle softly in the cool night breeze. A wolf howling at the waning moon somewhere far off in the distance.

Breathing in the crisp air, ignoring the sharp sticks and needles pricking his bare feet he walks away from the safety of the four walls he found himself always surrounded by. For that moment, the voices of the soon to be dead were not present, but he knew that they would be there soon. It never took them long to return. They always came back, screaming loud as ever bringing sharp pain to his head that could only be healed by sleep. Sleep which once again brought their screams. An ongoing cycle that never seemed to end.

Running a hand through his black hair he sits down. His once black trousers bunching around his knees. Leaning against a tree he lets his mind slip away into his memories. The small part of his brain that he did not always allowed himself to access, but at times when he felt alone, they were exactly what he needed. Memories of his life before meeting Karkat. Back when he still had the one person he called family.

The visions and voices have been with him for as long as he could remember. His sister, Aradia was similar to him but instead of hearing the screams of the soon-to-be-dead and controling physical objects with his mind, she could speak and control the dead. The cursed gifts set them apart from the rest of the world. Made them freaks around other people who did not hold the same gifts as them. His one red, one blue eyes did little to help the growing suspicions.

Together they grew up. They wanted to stay together forever. LIve together with their spouses under teh same roof. Their dream bright and alive until the misfortunate day someone hurt one of his sister's friends. As revenge she sent an army of dead souls to hunt her new found enemy. Her stupid mistake resulting in her immediate capture and a burning on a stake while a large crowd screamed witch in her name. Cheering the law enforcers to toss more wood into the flames that slowly consumed her. Screaming at her to return to the hell in which she belonged.

Learning from an anonymous source that the law enforcers planned to come after him ext to claim him a demon. The satan worshiping brother of a black witch, he fled the town. Carrying nothing with him but his memories.

Deep in the forest he stumbled upon Karkat's cottage. The white haired boy accepting him in and the two of them became fast friends. Both outcasts to the world who did not accept them because of their looks. Both claimed to be children of the devil himself doing nothing but cursing anyone they approached. Both deemed not normal by those who saw themselves as normal.

Sollux knew he was not normal, and perhaps he did deserved to be an outcast. He never fit in with the society in the first place. Along with the screaming voices in his head, the nightly visions, crazy ability to control things he knew he shouldn't be able to, he had feelings towards men. Not feelings those of friendship, but feelings that he should have only felt towards women. Feelings of lust and want, filling his very rare dreams that were not covered in death.

He told Karkat about his feelings at some point, the albino embracing his crazy side and agreeing to being with him. Sollux teaching the albino how to love men until the day they stumbled upon Nepeta. The cat like girl who had run from a village due to accusations sent towards her for witch craft. Karkat drew away from Sollux and claimed that the attraction that they felt was wrong and instead became close with her. Soon the two wed privately knowing that publicly they would be killed on the spot. Sollux outwardly agreeing to the new arrangements without an argument knowing that there was nothing he could do. Wasting his breath was not worth it.

The three of them still stayed together. Despite distrust and well kept secrets they still felt attracted to each other in ways that others would never feel. All of them hunted for things they could not control. Wanted dead because others feared them. Fearing him because of his strange colored eyes. Scared of Karkat because of his lack of color pigment. Trembling from thoughts of Nepeta because she had a love for the demonic creatures and held a love for was the fear that brought them together. It was the fear that helped them meet. For him, it was by the cost of her sacrifice. Her body burning in a way of unnatural death.

Behind his closed eyelids, the light changes and the wind stills. Even the small insects that filled the silent night with noise stilled. Smiling he opens his eyes. Staring straight into her colorless glowing eyes outlined by blood red make up. Her ghostly white tangled curly hair floating around her head. Tattered clothes yanked around her by an invisible breeze. Leaning down she strokes his tear stained cheek. Her mouth moving to form words he wished he could hear. Offering him a weak smile she leans in, softly kissing his forehead. Vanishing from his sight before he could begin to beg for her to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I'm sorry about the chapters being a bit shorter than my usual chapters, I've just been really busy this whole week. I hope to write much more for the upcoming chapters, the third which I have already started XD. Oh and a question arouse about Karkat's sudden homophobia...let me tell you straight up. The only homosexual relationship (except for the mention of SolluxXKarkat) will be Eridan and Sollux because homosexuality, aka Sodomy is a huge sin in the time era that they are living in and if found out can lead to instant death. So on that note, hope you like this chapter even though Eridans not in it. ~Angie

Chapter 2

It wasn't the first time the black haired man woke up on a pile of pine needles and fallen leaves. Stretching his hands he sits up and looks around, catching a quick glimpse of glowing white fading behind a tree. Announcing the presence of a retreating Aradia. She was watching him sleep and from what he could tell, also protecting him from danger. Smiling to himself he stands up, walking the short walk back to his and Karkat's cottage. Stepping into the shed on the side of the building he sits down on an old wicker chair. Pulling out several random objects he was working on before, his mind slipping into his work. Trying to come up with new inventions that would help make life so much easier. An expressionless look on his face. 

The new voices that begin screaming in his head do little to offer him help in his work. The constant thoughts of his vision do the same. He keeps wondering whose body he was in at that moment. His skin soft, never working a day in his life. The body obviously male for reasons he did not wish to describe. The frustration he felt, like his entire life was falling apart. The depression, that sucked the small amount of happiness he had right out. The expensive colorful clothes that covered his body perfectly. The multiple rings that covered his fingers that surprisingly felt so comfortable against his skin. The long royal purple cape that flowed behind his back.

Sollux freezes, then shakes his head. He probably imagined things. Made some of the facts up because he did not really see the person whose mind he had entered. Why would someone of high stature wish to end their life? Yes, they might feel like their freedom is limited and everything they do is planned ahead and carefully thought out and monitored, but hey they fucking lived better than half the people in this world. They had everything they ever wished for. Everything and anything they wanted carried to them on a silver platter with a wave of a hand and a simple command. 

In frustration, he slams his fist down on the table. THe rough wood yanking the top layers of his skin off, red blood quickly welling up in the open wound. Letting out a frustrated growl, he prepares to slam his fist down again, when the door to the shed shuts, soft feet slowly moving towards him. Closing his eyes he straightens out. Turning around to face the petite black haired,green eyed cat loving girl. Her feet, like always, barefoot. Wearing his shirt and Karkat's trousers because she refused to wear female clothing. Smiling she pounces over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sollux, can mew do me a favfur?” Sollux nods, untangling himself from her grasp.

“Karkitty is busy today and I was hoping mew could help me hunt. I don't really need you but Karkitty gets so worried when I go myself that it would just be easier fur you to come with me." Sollux fakes a smile, wiping blood off his knuckles as he stands up. 

"Of courthe. Meet you at the big oak in five minuteth." With that he leaves the shed. A lump forming in the back of his throat. Taking a shaky breath he wraps his bloody knuckles. Best not get them infected because of his stupidity.

Grabbing some decent clothes, he slips into them. Long used to the scratchy wool against his calloused skin. Grabbing a hunting knife he makes his way to the oak tree. Nepeta already prepared with a bow and several daggers. 

Throughout the hunt he feels the welcoming presence of his dead sister's ghost, occasionally catching a glimpse of her white form between the frees. His mind wandering from one thought to the next. After getting yelled at by an angry Nepeta, he focuses back on the hunt. Eventually bringing down a deer with the help of his telekinesis. Skinning the animal they cut off the needed meat and leave the rest of the carcass to be devoured by carnivorous beasts of the forest. 

Leaving Nepeta to preparing and cooking the meat, Sollux slips out the cottage an eyepatch in hand. Making sure that Karat wasn't in sight he inches onto the windy dirt trail that lead towards the nearest town. 

After walking for around an hour, he slips his eyepatch on over his red eye and exits the forest after making sure the coast was clear. Covering the trail with a thick branch and kicking the trampled grass back up. Smirking at his work he casts his head down and slowly makes his way through the town. He had always worn an eyepatch while in public places. Going back to his toddler years when his father, who was still alive, would take him and Aradia to the market. Being older she would always hold his hand, pretending to be his mother. Always watching out for him, sending bullies that made fun of his patch away. Something he failed to do. He failed to protect her when she needed it most. 

Frowning at the memory, he steps into the street that lead into the market. Crowds of people brushing against him as they either rush home to cook dinner, or to the market to buy last necessities. Other rushing to the market in hopes of selling goods before the sun goes down. 

Walking between street vendors and ignoring the calls coming from the market stalls, he slips into a small crowded building. Reeking of sweat, body odor and rum. Making his way to the back, Sollux sits down. Smiling to himself as a tall black haired man moves towards him. Dark brown eyes seemingly black in the dim light. He seats himself across the small table from Sollux, setting down a large mug filled with with a foaming alcoholic liquid. Taking a rather large gulp he thanks the man. His smirk turning into a lopsided grin as the screams stopped and the world blurred at the edges. 

"Thankth Gamzee, I really needed that." Gamzee grins, patting his back. 

"No problem Solbro, you always come here when you Motherfucking feel down. How's Karbro? Haven't seen that motherfucker in a long while." Sollux grimaces, taking a few gulps before answering him.

"Fine, can we not talk about him?" Gamzee nods, getting up from his chair. Moments later returning with a small covered dish. Sollux's face lights up and he sits up a bit straighter. Making sure no one sees them, Gamzee opens the lid, revealing a clear green slosh inside. Reviving a reassuring nod, he dips his hand in, licking the slush off his fingers. Seconds later the world bursts into bright swirling colors. Letting out a laugh, he dips his hand in again, getting more of the green Sopor, as Gamzee liked to call it, into his system. He watches Gamzee do the same and cannot help the laugh that escapes his lips. 

Gamzee soon joins him, and the two of them quickly finish off the rest of the 'pie'. Leaning back in his chair, Sollux stares at the swirling ceiling. Another laugh escaping his lips before he looks back at Gamzee. 

"Terezi will motherfucking kill me if she finds out." This makes Sollux laugh more and he quickly nods.

"No fucking kidding. Thatth what you get for taking a law enforcer ath your wife." He grins, turning his attention back to his abandoned mug. 

"I did not want to motherfucking marry her. Father planned it all out and motherfuckin surprises this motherfucker." Sollux laughs and nods, scooting his mug towards Gamzee. 

"What you get for being a noble. Not that being low on the chart ith any eathier." Gamzee lets out a loud laugh, attracting the attention of several other customers. This for some reason makes Sollux laugh more. 

"Motherfuckin bitch will kill us both if she heard us laughin now." They both burst into laughter, which eventually does down into a comfortable silence as they both lose themselves in their own little worlds. Sollux breaking the silence first with a frustrated sigh. A big frown blemishing his face. 

"Fuck Karkat." Gamzee look over at him in confusion, his lopsided grin turning into a straight line. 

"What do you motherfuckin mean Solbro?" Sollux sighs, running his hand through his hair. Really badly wanting to rip the eyepatch off his head. His once very happy mood flipped upside down in a split violent second. Letting out a low growl he slams his hands down. Hissing through his teeth. 

"The fucking athhole ith still pretending that we never happened. Playing as a fucking ath who pretendth to care and worry for me when all he careth about is Nepeta and the next time he can thpend time alone with her." His voice slowly rises, Gamzee instantly at his side rubbing his back. 

"Shh Solbro, no need to get all motherfuckin upset. This motherfuckers sure Karbro cares about you." Sollux throws his arms around his neck, pressing his face against his fancy dress shirt. Gamzee chuckles helping him up. 

"Looks like this motherfucker up and ready for bed." Sollux nods, allowing himself to be lead out of the crowded bar into a star filled night. The stale air doing nothing but bringing pain to his head. He longed for the fresh crisp air of the forest but even in his state knew it would be impossible to get back without hurting himself in the process. Instead, he wordlessly follows Gamzee to his house on the noble side of town. 

Inside the house he lays down in a guest bed. Staring at the still swirling ceiling until sleep takes him away. Leaving him with nightmares filled dreams, and terrible screams more painful than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, it feels like a huge stone was dropped on his head, and a sticky plant was rubbed against his eyes gluing them shut. Letting out a loud frustrated groan, he somehow manages to stand up without vomiting all over the floor. Finally cracking his eyes open he quickly shuts them. A new flood of pain erupting in his head as the bright lights from the open window shone into his bloodshot eyes. Letting out a low groan he stumbles about the room. Grimacing at the smell of his dirty clothes that he had ended up sleeping in. At least he knew where he was, despite not remembering anything from the night after dipping his hand into that pie. 

Finally making it out of the room he walks down the stairs and out the house. Squinting at the sun that was just beginning to rise. A sudden dread taking over him as he realizes that his eye patch was missing. He quickly retraces his straps and enters back into the house. About to climb the stairs and pray that he does not trip when a petite figure blocks his way. 

Short orange hair lightly touching her shoulders. Blank blind green eyes staring past him at nothing in particular. Her usual crazed grin on her face which turns into a grimace the moment she catches a whiff of his scent. Scowling she crosses her arms, leaning her side against the door frame. 

"Going somewhere Captor?" Her voice has a slight rasp, her words rising and falling in irregular patterns as she steps closer to him. The grin back on her face.

"Yeah I jutht forgot thomething and came back to get it." He tries to move past her but she blocks his way. 

"You should visit a doctor. I heard you and Kanaya get along very well. Perhaps pay her a visit?" Sollux grinds his teeth, a tiny whisper of death echoing in his head. 

"I'm fine. Just got a bit lonely latht night." She rolls her eyes, something she had been practicing lately. Though he would never admit it, for a blind girl, she really could trick someone into believing she could see because of the way she moved her glazed pupils. 

"You know I can smell the deceit rolling off in waves from you. The horrid stink from last night is doing a terrible job hiding it." She glares at him, and in turn Sollux just grabs a handful of his hair in frustration. Seriously, did she have to terrorize him right now? Yes she was a fucking law enforcer and terrorizing people into telling her important information was her job, but was it really necessary to do it to everyone?

"Look TZ, I'm fine. Everythingth jutht fine. Now can you pleathe move your arthe tho that I can get my thuff back and get going?" She moves out of the way and lets him pass. 

Grabbing his eyepatch that was lying on the ground back in the guest room, he slips it on. Quickly making his way back down the stairs. A hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Once again, his eye meeting Terezi's blind ones. 

"How about I help you get back to you cottage? I mean, no one will bother you if you're with me since I hold such a high position in society." He shakes his head, even though she can't see it, and shrugs her hand off. 

"I don't need your help TZ. I will be fine. Done it plenty of timeth to know what I'm doing." He walks to the door of the house, then stops. Turning to face her again.

"If you want to thee him tho bad, you can jutht come by and do tho. I'm thure no one will quethtion your actionth thinthe your a law enforcer." She lets out a huff of air and turns away. Disappearing deeper into the house. Sighing, the black haired man walks out, making his way back to the entrance to the trail. Not sure how ready he was to face the wrath of Karkat Vantas just yet. 

In the end he decides to just go to his 'thinking spot' and wait his head ache out. The voices starting to scream in his head doing very little to help his hangover out. Suddenly a blood curling scream erupts through his head. Clutching at his splitting skull, Sollux lets out a shout in agony. Collapsing to the ground, he buries his head under his arms. Trying to hold his splitting head together and somehow ease the pain. Unconsciously he lifts up a rock with his mind, slamming it into the nearest tree. Several follow until rocks, uprooted small trees and undefinable debris spin around him. The pain only increasing because of the sudden need to concentrate to set the spinning stones down. 

His nails leave his head to dig into the ground. Gasped pants leaving his body. Something whirls through the air and whacks him in the head. The world momentarily freezing before the debris once spinning in the air around him start raining down. The voices in his head shut up mod scream and disappear. His whole body shaking, he somehow manages to get up. Slowly stepping over the mess he had created. He stumbles a couple times but manages to make his way onto undisturbed ground. Perhaps later, when his head did not ache so much and when the screams were not as loud, he would come back and clean up the mess he made. 

He finally arrives at the one place where he could really think. The one place undisturbed by human and animal presence. The edge of a cliff. Emerging from the trees he makes his way to a pile of large stones resting on the edge. The stones, though they seemed to be just place there, were actually one with the cliff. Sitting down on the largest boulder he looks down. His eyes lazily tracing the silvery outline of the river below. The sun shining down, reflecting off small specks of water that suspend into the air for split seconds before crashing down into the mass of the river again. 

As if slapped in the face, he realizes the place. Yes he had been here multiple times over the past several years, but he had seen this place before from someone elses eyes. The place where the rich blonde guy from his vision ended his life. 

He quickly looks to the right, noticing the small outcropping of rocks hanging dangerously from the cliff. A single step and the rocks would tumble. He sighs a bit with relief, glad that the person, whoever he was, hadn't done it yet. If he existed of course. Perhaps his visions were made up scenarios that his insane mind made up. 

He shakes his head, realizing how stupid that sounded especially coming from him. He knew that the voices of the soon to be dead really did scream their deaths. Deaths caused by torture. Killed unnatural deaths that could have been prevented. Letting out a groan, he sinks to the ground, clutching at his head. Wondering for the millionth time why he was the freak out of so many people stuck with this curse. 

Punching the ground in his complete frustration, he stands up quickly, heading back into the outlining of trees that guarded the view of the cliff from the rest of the world. A twig behind him snaps, forcing him to still and raise his senses. His hand subconsciously sneaking towards his boot which hid a small dagger. Slowly he turns around, walking back the way he came. Making sure to keep silent unlike the whatever it was that stomped across the ground breaking every twig and crunching every leaf on the way. Something that did not belong in the forest. 

Sneaking behind a tree he looks out, catching a glimpse of a royal purple cape. A golden sword glinting beneath its covers. Expensive boots stepping over the solid rocky ground of the cliff slowly making their way to their doom. Blond hair tousled by the wind. A male figure, his back facing Sollux who realizes exactly who it was. No he did not know the man, but he knew exactly what was about to happen. He saw it happen. He felt it happen. The happiness at the single thought of death. Ready to give away his life for the small moment where he can fall and feel like he can fly. 

Sollux watches the man take a deep breath. Stepping right onto the small outcropping of rocks. The world stills, a flash of white dancing before his eyes. At that moment, he realizes that the man was making a huge mistake. Yes, he himself had thought about taking his own life. But the sad ghostly look he received from his sister kept him from doing it. Unnatural death kept the ghost in the human world. Left to hunt the living in hopes of finding freedom. Freedom that this rich man standing several feet in front of him longed for but in his stupidity would not achieve. 

Sollux yells, stretching his hand out to warn the figure but its to late. The figure leans forward, stretching his hands out. As if in slow motion he pushes the small outcropping forward. Gravity sending the stones, as well as the depressed rich man down to meet his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun  
> What? you thought I would not say anything? Well sucks for you cause I am. Well not really, more like beg you to review and tell me what you think is going to happen next XD No promises as to when I will post the next chapter up cause I am kinda busy outside the internet right now, but I will try to do it ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a split moment, without even giving the thought a proper think over, Sollux runs toward the edge of the cliff and jumps. Holding his hand oh towards the water urging him down faster. Watching the rich man get closer to him. Grabbing the fluttering cape he snaps up. Using his gift to his advantage he holds his free hand inches from the cliff wall and climbs back up. Kicking his feet out to knock the stupid man out while he struggled to get him to safety. 

Once safely back on top of the cliff, Sollux collapses, dragging the unconscious man by the collar away from the edge. Exhausted my sitting down on the ground, he runs a hand through his messy black hair. Heavy breathing slowly claiming down as he caught his breath from the flight up. Usually it wasn't hard for him to fly as long as there was ground nearby that he could mentally push himself off of. But carrying someone, and fighting gravity at the same time, was a whole different story.   
Shakily standing up, he hovers over the unconscious figure, running a hand through his silky blond hair. Gently rubbing the backside of his hand against the soft freckle covered cheek. Smiling to himself, Sollux leans down and gently picks the man up bridal style. He knew that there would be hell to pay when he woke up and realized that he wasn't dead, but hey, at least he wouldn't be stuck on earth to hunt the dead while trying to find a way to get to the otherworld. The place where only those who died naturally could enter. 

Letting out a groan, he carries the surprisingly light blonde through the forest towards his cottage. Using his telekinetic gift to move branches and rocks out of the way. Once at the cottage, he slips into the house, cautiously looking around for Karkat. Somewhat relieved that the albino was nowhere to be seen. Same with the obsessive cat girl. Although he did spot two of her cats.   
One fully black except for a white sock on one of its feet and the white diamond on its forehead. If he remembered correctly, it was diamond. The other cat was a calico and for the love of gog he could not remember its name. Not that it really mattered since he did not take care of the numerous cats that Nepeta owned. Always insisting that the furry creatures were better than children.   
Kicking open the door to his room, Sollux walks in, careful to not hit the man in his hands against the doorframe. Pulling the blanket back with his mind, he sets the unconscious body down. Pulling the gold sword sheath from his belt, setting it to the side. Satisfied that the man would be comfortable without the metal digging into his side he gently covershim with a blanket. Hearing a weird thumping noise outside, he leaves the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Making his way outside, he walks around the cottage to the side where the noise was coming from. An annoying squealing now accompanying the noise of something running into the wall. Metal clanging as something ran over it. Rolling his eyes he rounds the corner, watching in amusement as Nepeta chased after a large pig that had escaped its pet and in a smaller one that bordered the cottage. Resting his elbows on the wooden fence, he rests his head, the smirk growing on his lips. A small laugh escaping his lips. Nepeta freezes, turning slowly around to face him. Frowning she lets out a ‘hmpf’ stomping over to him. 

“Where were mew? Karkat and I were so worried fur you. Look even bruce was worried.” She points to the pig, who was relishing in his freedom. Digging up worms and plant roots with his snout. Rolling his eyes Sollux sighs. 

“I went to town, and ended up thtaying over for the night at a friendth houthe.” 

“You mean Gamzee” She narrows his eyes, crossing her arms over her small petite chest. Sollux nods, finding no use to lie to her. 

“Yeah I met up with Gamzee.” She lets out a sigh, hopping over the fence. Apparently not caring anymore for the pig and the task of catching him and placing him back with his brothers. 

“Sollux, I know you hate life and stupid shit like that, but you seriously should stop hurting yourself. You know they get worst if you try to take them away.” She holds out her hands, offering him a hug. Sollux lets out a defeated sigh, stepping into her arms. Wrapping his own around her thin and petite yet muscular body. Resting his chin on the top of her head. Chuckling to himself as she let out a purr, imitating a cat. 

Smiling, he pulls away, muttering an ‘I’ll try’ like he always did. She looks up at him, green eyes shining with unshed tears. Standing up on her tippy toes she kisses his cheek like his sister would always do, then jumps back over the fence. Resuming her chase of the escaped pig. His smiling falling, he walks back around and slips inside the house. Trying to figure out the best moment to tell her about the guy he saved, and where Karkat fucking Vantas was. Hoping that the idiot would refrain from yelling too much since yelling was all the albino did.   
He catches the back of the said albino, freezing mid-step when the said man takes the door handle and gives it a twist. Stepping into Sollux’s room. Cursing under his breath, Sollux rushes to the door, flinching as a loud ‘What the holy fuck’ rings from behind the slightly left open door. Placing his hand on the door handle about to swing the door open himself, he freezes, hearing a very girly like scream. Then a loud thud follows as something slams against the wall.

“GET AWwAY FROM ME. NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DEMON. I MAY BE DEAD BUT I STILL WILL NOT ALLOWw YOU TO TOUCH ME WITH YOUR BLOODY HANDS. GO TORTURE ANOTHER SOUL YOU WRETCHED CREATURE DOOMED TO BURN IN ETERNAL HELL JUST LIKE YOUR CURSED LEADER SATAN.” 

A silence falls over the room, Sollux hesitantly opening it. Quickly spotting his best friend pinned against the wall, the blonde’s hand clasping around his throat. Red eyes widened with fear. His eyes dart in Sollux’s directing, some of the terror fading from his eyes. 

Quickly walking across the room, he shoves the blonde’s hands off Karkat’s throat with his gift, grabbing the smaller boy and pushing him out the room. The blonde now staring at him in fear. Slowly sinking to the ground while tightly clutching at his cape. Frightened violet eyes staring into one blue, one red eyes. His body shaking in fear. 

“Leavve me alone demon. I’ll givve you anythin you wwant just leavve me alone.” HIs voice dropped from demanding into a beg. Closing his eyes, Sollux kneels down, gently taking his clenched hand, pulling the cape from his fingers, straightening the fabric. 

“I’m not a demon, neither ith Karkat. And you're not dead...” He trailed off, tensing as he waits for the others reaction. 

“WWHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT DEAD? I JUST JUMPED OFF A HIGH CLIFF AND BLACKED OUT. OF COURSE I'M DEAD. MUST BE IN HELL BUT I'M DEAD. I HAVVE TO BE.”Sollux lets out a small laugh despite trying to stay serious, pulling the other up to his feet. 

“Thorry athhole. I thaved you before you could hit the rockth. I know death, and trutht me. If it’th not natural, you don't want it to happen to you. Becometh far worthe than any hell.” The man does not look convinced, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Wwhat do you mean you knoww death?” Sollux lets out a laugh, sitting down next to him. 

“I cant tell you that. But I am no demon. I would know if I wath.” The blonde smiles slightly, taking the cape off his shoulders, folding it neatly. 

“My head hurts.” Sollux laughs, taking the cape from him, setting it down on the small table next to the sword. 

“Yeah that may be my fault. I accidently knocked you unconciouth while trying to thave you.” He lies, not willing to explain how he could fly mentally pushing his body off physical objects. His statement does catch the others attention and their eyes meet again, the man freezing mid taking his boots off. 

“Wwhy did you do it?” Sollux freezes, a small sense of dread going down his back in a cold shiver. 

“What do you mean?” His voice quivers slightly, but stays solid for the most part. 

“Savve me. Wwhy did you do it? Risk your owwn life.” Sollux relaxes, glad he wasnt asked how. 

“Thame reason I cant tell you how I know so much about death.” He takes the others boots, covering him with a blanket as he lays down. 

“I’m Tholuxth by the way. You?” He sets the boots down on the ground, glancing over at the blonde. 

“Eri- Eric. Yeah my names Eric.” Sollux raises his eyebrows but does not question it. Sitting back down. 

“You should rest. It will help your head.” The Blonde, Eric, nods. Closing his eyes. In a few minutes his breathing deepens, a small smile slipping into his features. Grinning, Sollux leans down, studding his face. 

Hesitantly, he reaches over, placing his hand on the others chest. Blushing, He slides his hand down, slipping it under the other's shirt. Fuck he was seriously well toned. He reaches over, about to unbutton the buttons keeping the shirt closed when he stops himself. Shaking his head, he quickly leaves the room. Guilt eating him from the inside. Here he was, touching a man he just met. What a fucking sick joke.

Shutting the door he grumbled to himself. Looking for the white haired boy making up a story in his head. In the end he gives up, just telling the truth. Earning an ear ringing lecture and another headache. Complete with a punch to his face. Yes he admitted it, he was an idiot sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah, from now on the Author note will be on the bottom. OK I have a couple things to say. YES ERIC IS ERIDAN. And yes there is a reason he lied about his name. It will come in a later chapter. Second: I dont know if there will be a later chapter. I mean, this hasnt really gotten popular and compared to my other fanfic this has practically no reads. It kinda discourages me to write you know. I have the entire story planned out, as well as the amazing emotion filled end, but I dont know if I will have the motivation to write all the way till then. Should I keep writing this? Or should I just give this up?
> 
> ~Angie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a week or so after Sollux saved Eric. In the time that the blonde stayed at their cottage, he had tried to kill himself twice. Once by trying to slice his throat with a sharp object, the second by attempting to once again jump off the cliff. Both times, Sollux was there to stop him. It's like he could sense when the other was trying to do it again. Hearing the now familiar voice in his head. He never asked him why he was trying to do it. Nor did he question his lack of interest to speak about himself. 

Finding some clothes to fit him was easy. But personally speaking, he preferred the blonde in his nobleman's clothes. The dull brown and grey taking away from his stunning features. Of course, the blonde was still gorgeous and Sollux had to control himself to not touch him in any inappropriate way, but the brightly colored cotton clothes made him even more irresistible. Which perhaps was a good thing that the blonde decided to wear peasant clothing instead. 

Anyways, besides the constant struggle of watching Eric and making double, triple sure that he did not end his pathetic life, Sollux was happy to show the nobleman the way around the forest. It was somewhat amusing since the blond was afraid of most thing. Things that were obviously not commonly found in some fancy manor. Of course, besides trying to fight laughter every time Eric found himself in contact with an insect or spider web, he also had to fight the urge to laugh when the other was around cats and Karkat. 

He did not know why, but it was very amusing to watch the blonde jump and let out a scream each time a cat came near him. Even the smallest meow the animal made would make the man flinch. Same went with Karkat, although he did try to not be afraid of the albino man. Sollux saw it every time the two crossed paths. Although, it was still obvious that he feared the short, constantly angry and frustrated man. Seeing that he would talk faster, and inch away from him in a way that he thought the other would not notice. 

Eric’s secrecy, and lack of answering right away when his name was called set Sollux on an edge. It was obvious that the blonde was lying about something. He was an open book. At least he would be if he would speak about himself. He didn't. Sollux still did not know anything but his name, which he highly doubted was his real name. He wanted to help the blonde, wanted to inform his family that he was alive and well. At least in the physical sense since his mental health was seriously lacking at the moment. 

Either way, the blonde was a fast learner, and if he was hesitant to speak about himself, Sollux would not force him to. He too was generally hesitant to talk about his past and understood what the other was going through to some extent. 

Letting out a sigh, he looks up from the book he was reading. Watching Eric playing with one of Nepeta’s cats out of the corner of his eye. He smiles, glad the blonde was getting over his fear of the small furry creature. Finally realizing that no evil harm can come from such an innocent animal. Letting out a small chuckle, he closes the book, setting it down on one of the wooden tables that Karkat made. Picking up his hunting knife from the place in the kitchen where they kept their weapons, he comes back into the sitting room. Noticing how the blonde was pretending to be disgusted by the black cat. 

“Tho, Eric, I wath going to go hunt for a bit. Nepeta and KK left to get thome alone time and I’m bored to fucking death. You want to come?” The blonde looks up, his violet eyes meeting Sollux’s blue and red ones. 

“Yes I wwill come wwith you. Havvent hunted in a long wwhile though. Do you havve a bow and arrowws lyin around anywwhere? Thats my prefered weapon for huntin. Of course if you dont havve any I think I could use somethin else” Sollux nods, catching the hesitation in the others voice. Like he was thinking twice about each word before he said it. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he finds the bow and quiver full of arrows. He hands them to the blonde and together the two leave the safety of the cottage and enter into the cool woods. The black haired man on high alert in the familiar surroundings. the knife in his hand, ready to be thrown. Mentally, he maps out the area in his mind. Feeling every stone and plant. Every small bug and bird. Searching for something large that he could take down. 

While walking through the woods, trying to ignore the not so silent feet trudging through the undergrowth next to him. He did not point the noise out however, knowing it would be no use seeing that the other was trying hard not to make noise. Trying to match his steps with Sollux’s. It was obvious the other had never gone hunting by foot. Guessing that since he was of high stature in society taken by his clothes and gold sword sheath, which he surprisingly have not sold yet despite being very tempted to do so, the blonde had obviously only gone hunting while on the back of a horse. 

Smiling to himself, he automatically moves a particularly tangled mess of vines from under his feet and to the side. The gasp behind him makes him freeze, and he slowly turns to face the blonde. Fuck, he forgot all about not using his gift around him. The frightened violet eyes staring into his own forcing him to shift his legs nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flash of ghostly white in between the trees. A familiar face giving him a reassuring smile before disappearing out of view. 

“Wwhat the fuckin hell wwas that?” Frightened eyes meet his once more as he searches his brain for the right words to say and not scare the man off. 

“Oh, I can move thingth with my mind.” His expression was far too calm compared to his inner nervous breakdown. Eridan stares at him for a moment, obviously debating the words in his head. Narrowing his eyes slightly he keeps walking. Taking it as a good sign, Sollux lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and follows him. Once again concentrating on the hunt.

He suddenly stops, his mind registering something moving towards them at an impossible speed. There was no crashing noise. No feet heard against the branches. The snapping of twigs done so fast that sound could not escape. The thing moving towards them a flash of color. No blood in its body. Something dead that was somehow alive. 

The running stops. The something standing just out of sight. Watching them. INching closer. Sollux could feel them like any other object. HIs mind drawing an image in his had of what this undead someone looked like. Smiling to himself, he looks over at Eric. The other man frozen at the sudden deadly silence that filled the forest air. As if everything was afraid to breath and reveal their location to whatever was standing behind those trees. 

Letting out a low chuckle, Sollux approaches the blonde man. Slapping his back which causes the other to jump in his place. Grinning ot himslef, he looks towards the place where the person was standing. 

“Nice to thee you Kanaya. It has certainly been a while.” In a flash of green, a tall woman stands in front of them. Her usually green eyes a bloodied red with thirst. Her lips curling into a smile, revealing her sharp vampire fangs. Eridan stares at her for a while, muttering something under his breath before stopping, slowly inching away from her. It was like he recognized her, but did not want to admit it. 

Sollux rolls his eyes at his behaviour. Pulling the orange haired girl into a friendly hug, he tilts his head to the side. Squeezing his eyes shut and flinching as a pair of sharp fangs broke his skin, red blood dripping from the wound before quickly getting licked up by an eager and hungry vampire. Stroking her hair, he forces himself to relax. Feeling his blood slowly drain from his body. Just standing there, silently listening to the low satisfactory growls that escaped her lips. 

In a way, he could say that he was used to this. She only needed blood every couple months. It would be selfish not to offer her any since she did everyone so much good being a doctor back in the town. Her hobby of seamstressing was also very popular among the folks. The last thing that they needed was to find out who she really was and burn her on a stake. They needed her. But she needed blood. 

Thats why he volunteered and offered her his. Thats why Karkat and Nepeta did the same. They were the only ones who understood her without judgement. Only ones who helped her without giving the idea a second thought. Plus, Kanaya had always told them that their blood was so much better. Better than any animals that she tried, in hopes of satisfying the raging hunger and not kill someone in the process. Better than when she grabbed someone unsuspecting and drained their struggling body to death. 

Feeling her lick the puncture on her neck closed, he pulls away. Offering her a weak smile. She kisses his forehead, muttering words of thanksgiving before disappearing from sight. Grabbing onto the nearest tree, Sollux closes his eyes. Trying to stop the dizziness in his head from the lack of blood flowing through his veins. Taking a few deep breaths, he turns back to face Eric. Who had not moved the entire time. Silently watching the exchange. An unreadable expression on his face. 

Without saying anything, he wraps his arm around Sollux’s shoulders. Helping his walk back to the cottage in the middle of the woods. Occasionally asking if they were going in the right direction to which he would either receive a nod or a slight shake of the head. 

After a while, Sollux feels better and walks on his own. The two parting ways once they arrive at their designation. Eric leaving to the side of the building to help the cat loving girl with the animals while Sollux walks into the small workshop. Sitting down at the table he rests his head against his hand. Suddenly feeling really tired and worn out. The door flinging open forces him to jolt awake, staring at the albino man in the doorway.

“HIS REAL NAME IS NOT FUCKING ERIC” The said man quickly moves towards him, slamming a poster onto the table in front of him. His red eyes burning with an anger that Sollux knew very well from years spent living with him. Letting out a sigh, he stares at the poster. The small amount of blood left in his body freezing as he reads the words scribbled on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun duN dUn... What do you think the poster says?   
> ~Angie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'His royal highness, Prince Eridan Andrew Eckiirt Ampora of Sburbia is missing. All searches have been in vain and a single hope remains that the only heir to the throne is still alive. Report any sightings or last seen locations immediately to the royal guard.' 

The words were written in bright ink on the parchment. A rough sketch and short description set below it. The features were unmistakable. The shape of the jaw, the hairstyle, the slight grimace. It was a missing poster for Eric, or as he should now call him, prince Eridan.

"The fucking asshole lied about himself. You need to go and tell the guards that you know where he is immediately. I was gonna go but ending up on a stake wasn't so appealing." Sollux shakes his head, slamming his hand on the table causing the albino to jump slightly. Instantly shutting up. 

 

"He lied to uth yeth. But I know that he mutht have a good reathon behind hith thecrecy. For gogth thake he tried to kill himself theveral timeth. Maybe we should just let him be away from hith actual life for a moment tho that he can find a way to feel alive again." He stands up, glaring at the blonde. Arms crossed over his chest. 

The albino glares back. Red eyes searching his blue and red ones for something. A dark scowl on his face showing his disapproval of the taller man's words. Sollux knew that he wouldn't be able to go into town and tell about Eric-no Eridan. He would be put in a dungeon or worse, tied to a stake the movement someone caught a glimpse of his eyes. In a way, Sollux was glad the other feared to go set his feet and rose his head in public. How he found the will to grab the poster and bring it back here was beyond his explanation but he was not willing to hear the story. He really did not care if he was to speak the truth.

He shifted his eyes away. Unable to stare into the angry red for a moment longer. The eyes were the windows to ones soul. Staring into the other’s eyes made him guilty for his words. Knowing full well that the blondes supposed recovery wasn't the only reason he still wanted him here. Karkat grabs his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes before slapping his cheek. Hard. Anger flaring in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. I can see why you want him here. You fucking LUST for his body. You want to bend him over and shag him into oblivion." Sollux opens his mouth to reply, but the albino cuts him off. 

"No! Don't you dare fucking say that I'm wrong. I can see it in your eyes. That look that you would always send me when you wanted to do dirty disgusting things that I am to ashamed to speak about." It was Sollux's turn to get mad. Pushing him away, he sends him a deadly glare. 

"Oh yeah? And what if I fucking am? What are you going to do about it?" Karkat throws his hands in the air, raising his voice.

"No! I am going to tell you to fucking stop! This-"

"KK"

"is madness. Sodomy is wrong!" 

"KARKAT"

"How many times do I need to tell you that to get it"

"KK"

"through your fucking thick head!?" 

"Karkat fucking Vantath you lithten to me!" The albino shuts up, glaring at the taller man. 

"Karkat. You got over me when you found NP. Maybe it's time for me to get over you and get with thomeone elthe. Your right, I can't exactly pin for your thorry ath for the retht of my life." Karkat glares at him, folding his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

"Not him. Not any other man. Sollux this is bull crap. The faster you realize that your supposed affection is a mere fantasy of your messed up head, the happier you will be. Get over the idea Captor. It's going to only hurt you in the end." It was Sollux’s turn to glare. Slowly walking towards the albino, he notices a small flash of fear shining in the others red eyes. He ignores it, pushing him against the wall. 

“Tho you’re thaying that what we had wath wrong?” The albino nods, attempting to push his hands off. Trying to pull away from his hold. Letting out a small growl, he pushes him harder against the wall. Using his telekinesis to raise his hands above his head. 

“Sollux get the fuck off m-” He is silenced by a forced kiss. Kicking his legs, he hits the raven head in the shin, causing the other to groan and release him from the kiss. 

“SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR GET YOUR DIRTY FUCKING HANDS OFF ME THIS INSTANT” Sollux shakes his head no, ignoring the small black haired woman in the doorway, her eyes wide. 

“KK what the fuck did I ever do to you. What did I do that made you stop loving me?” His voice wavers on the last question. He stares into the others eyes, blinking back angry tears. KArkat simply shakes his head. 

“Its because I never loved you in the first place. At least not like that.” He lied. Sollux knew that. He could see it in his eyes, the way his voice sounded full of regret over his words. Sollux whimpers, Pulling him into another forced kiss, letting go of the hold on the others hands. Feeling his fists hit his chest before pulling away. 

“Yeah well I alwayth loved you.” It was like a spear piercing his heart. He could see the hurt in the others eyes as well. Clenching his jaw he steps back, keeping his face emotionless. Without warning he raises his fist, slamming it into the others stomach who drops with a shout of pain to the ground. He did not know what pushed him to hurt him, and he did not care either. Letting him suffer the way he suffered every day seeing him with Nepeta. 

The same Nepeta who was now screaming at him for being an idiot. Helping Karkat up and asking him a million times if he was alright. Before he could throw another punch, Sollux escapes the room. Pushing past Eridan on the way out in the process. Finally realizing that no mater how much he wished, he would never be able to call the short albino his ever again. He knew it, but deep down he always hoped that someday he would be able to prove it wrong. And now, that small hope was gone.

Not turning around to see if he hurt him as well. Not daring to look back and see if Karkat was following him with his eyes. Red eyes that he loved so fuckign much. Taking a deep breath, he lets out a choked sob. Feeling the first tear escape his eyes. Running through the dense forest to the one and only place where he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So yeah, Sorry about it being short. But as Ive said...I don't really have any real motivation to write this story out on 'paper'. Its all in my head and I love it, but It feels like such a chore to actually write it out. Specially when its not getting the appreciation and the acknowledgment that I believe it deserves. I mean, even my one shot is so much more popular than this...I seriously want to just quit it, but the three or so of you that want me to keep writing this are stopping me. You better feel Special.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A million emotions were reeling through him as he loudly stepped through the forest. Making sure to break and destroy every branch he happened to step on. He was angry, and frustrated, decorated, and just wanted to hurt something to show how much he hurt on the inside. 

Arriving at the outcropping of rocks at his factories cliff he defeated lay sits down. Covering his face with his hands. Silent tears still streaming down his cheeks that he would never admit to shedding. 

He opens his eyes. Watching the silver glint of the river below. For a second, he thinks about jumping. Ending this pathetic life. Leaving this messed up world behind. Slamming his fist into the rock he shakes his head. Not believing that he has just thought that. Not after knowing what it would do. 

A soft hand touches his shoulder, easing the pain out of him. Turning his head, he notices the familiar whips of ghostly white hair tickling the side on his head. Turning around, he grasps her ghostly form, pulling her against his chest. Wishing like so many other times that he could talk to her. To her her soft voice, hear her laugh. 

She gently flows to the ground next to him. Her ghostly tattered skirt spreading over the rock. Tossed by an invisible breeze. Placing her cold ghostly hands on his cheeks she smiles. Pulling his set frown into a smile. Her mouth moving to form words that he could not hear.

Removing her hands she nods approvingly when his smile stays. Floating up she bends down to kiss his forehead. Fading into the wind just as a crunch sounded in the outskirts of the forest. A blonde head emerging from the shadows. Violet eyes searching the clearing until they landed on him.

He sighs, staring straight ahead of him as the blonde settles down next to him. Keeping a reasonable distance between them. A comfortable silence stretching between them as both searched for the right words. Neither willing to break the calming silence. Sollux breaks the silence first. Glancing over at the blonde with a small smile. 

"Prince Eridan, who would have guethed right?" Eridan blushes, staring at the ground. 

"I hope you understand wwhy I lied. I feel miserable and guilt for my actions." Sollux lets out a small laugh. 

"No hard feelingth. I would have done the thame given the right circumstanceth." Eridan smiles and visibly relaxes, turning to face him. 

"You know, that wwas my first time seeing a man so intimate wwith another man. I've heard of sodomy, but I did not believe it real until today. Much like the existence of vvampires." Sollux instantly frowns, glaring at the rushing river. 

"You must feel dithguthted then. KK's right, my actionth are revolting.." Eridan raises his eyebrows shaking his head. 

"No. Actually, I found it the opposite. I thought I wwould find it disgusting wwhen I first heard of it, but seeing you kiss Karkat did not look revvolting to me at all. It looked...normal." Sollux laughs, relaxing slightly. 

"Actually, speaking the truth, I was rather jealous of him. You must really lovve him." Eridan blushes looking away. A shy smile on his face. Probably imagining things in his head that Sollux would not dare ask him about. 

Sollux smiles, reaching his hand over to gently place his over the pale hand. Another silence follows. Eridan soon curling his fingers. Making them twine with each other. Sollux couldn't help but notice that the spaces between his fingers were where Eridan's fit perfectly. 

"I'm being forced into a marriage wwith a tribal princess in a couple months. My father promised me that I wwould be able to marry wwhomevver I wwished, but he broke the promise. I wwas really angry with him. 

Felt broken and unlovved. Like I wwas nothing but a puppet for him to control. That's wwhy I left home. That's wwhy I decided to end my life. Pretty pathetic right?"Sollux shakes his head. 

"I don't think itth pathetic. If I wath in your plathe and did not know the thingth I do, I would have done the thame thing. Although knowing mythelf my death would have been more gory." Eridan sighs, moving just a little closer to him, their thighs almost touching. 

"So wwhy don't you do it? End your life I mean. I wwould." Sollux sighs, wrapping his arm casually around the other shoulders. 

"It's not that eathy. Altho, the rethult will be tho much worthe than what I fathe here." The blonde looked at him with an expression of confusion. Making Sollux sigh again and run his free hand through his black hair.

"So you know how I have the ability to move things with my mind?" A small nod, but the look of confusion remains. 

"Well, that'th not all I can do. I have thith gift, actually it'th more of a curthe if you athk me, but that ith bethide the point. I can hear thingth. Well and thee thingth too but only when I'm athleep. My thithter called them 'the voiceth of the thoon to be dead. They echo and thcream in hith head'. Which ith actually the betht way to dethcribe them. 

But you thee, it'th not all the dead. It'th only thothe who die unnatural deathth. Murder, accidentth on the thtreetth, drowning, witchcraft burningth, thuicide. Bathically anything that ith not cauthed by a ditheathe or death by old age. 

Thethe voiceth, they thcream in agony. At leatht motht of them do. Otherth jutht accept their fate and remain thilent. At night, I enter their bodieth and experience their deathth. Uthually a thmall amount of dayth before their death day. That'th how I knew you were going to jump. I already experienced it from your point of view theveral nightth before.   
Anywayth, the point being, the dead are mitherable. Their unnatural deathth trap them in thith world. And the only way they can move on into the next ith if they, well actually, it'th nearly impoththible. 

The killer mutht acknowledge their death, apologize for killing them and then preform a ritual that would thend them onto the next life. If they died becauthe of an accident or drowning, or their own hand, they can't move on. There ith nothing they can do but thuffer being the ghothtth of the earth that hunt the living." He trails off, his mind traveling to the day that his sister was burned on the stake. I shalt he pushes the thought away. Turning to face a thoughtful blonde. 

"Did the vvoices tell you all that?" Sollux shakes his head no. Bitin his lip as he thinks of a way to explain where he got the knowledge.

"No, my thithter did. Like me, she altho had a gift. But unlike me, she could thpeak and control the dead. Now she ith among them. But unlike the retht, she hath thomeone thhe can vithit who can thee her ghothtly form. Who can feel her hand on hith back ath she hugth him. 

The only thing, he can't hear her thpeak. No mater how many timeth she openth her mouth to try." Eridan does not ask anything else. Accepting his answer. Sollux stares at the river, glad that he was not asked about the details of her death. Even though several years has passed he was still not ready to share them with anybody. Let alone a stranger who he had yet to become close with. Eridan squeezes his hand, offering him a warm smile. 

"It's alright to miss her. I'm sure she lovves vvisiting you. You should feel lucky. You're probably the only one who can see her wwhile others just livve with their lovved ones' memories." Sollux nods, looking into the others violet eyes.

The blond smiles, shifting his body to the side so that he was across from the black haired man. Offering him another smile he gently cups his chin. Moving slowly toward him until their lips meet. Sollux smiles, instantly returning the chaste kiss. His hands wrapping around the other's waist as he gently kisses back. 

Pulling away after a short while to watch the sunset reflect off the surface of the river at the bottom of the cliff. His arm wrapped around the blonde in an almost protective manner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GRAPEFRUIT! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEED TO GO AND REBLOD/FAVORITE RAPE THIS PERSONS (muffindragon. tumblr .com) TUMBLR BECAUSE THEY ARE PURPLY AMAZING. They drew me FANART!
> 
> (muffindragon .tumblr .com post/60315283236/did-humanstuck-erisol-fanart-for- devochka303-on)
> 
> {{REMOVE THE SPACES BETWEEN THE DOTS AND THE WORDS and add / between com and post}}
> 
> I am so happy. *gets on the computer and types out a long chapter because of all the happy feelings going though her*. So yeah, thank them, bow to them, kiss their feet because they are the reason I am posting this chapter up today and why its so long. (at least longer than usual XD) ~Angie

Chapter 8

Sleep is sometimes a blissful experience. A soft dance on the clouds that leaves one feeling happy and well rested in the mornings. Sometimes, it's exactly the opposite. A horror that wakes you up with your own screams. Always a gamble. Never knowing which side the sleep coin will land on. Never knowing what you will see in your dreams.

But that was never the case for Sollux. It was always a nightmare. Always a vision showing a future death. Over the years he had grown on the sight of death. Never so much as flinching unless it was a very unusual death. A death that he wanted to change. Death that should have had more cries of pain, more feeling of agony as they suffered through their slow fate. The best ones were the silent instant ones. Mostly because he would not hear so much as a whimper from the fallen victim left to hunt the earth and its living creatures.

Either way the only thing he ever saw in his dreams was death. The only thing he felt was pain, agony, torture. That's why when a soft kiss places gently on his forehead was what lured him into his dream he almost awoke himself with the sudden fear of seeing a normal dream. The lips murmur soft things to him. Getting rid of witch. Taking revenge. It all seemed to much familiar. The soft lips on his forehead disappear, replaced by two skinny hands hugging his body before quickly pulling away.

He would recognize those hands anywhere. Hands that used to treat his wounds when his parents were taken away. Hands that fed him, even though they were only two years inlet than him. Hands that mended his clothes. And even after death, the continued to wipe his tears.

He opens his eyes in his dream. Catching a splash of bright red disappearing through the door of his room. Bright red, almost unnatural, locks of curly hair that seemed even brighter against the black and dull grey dress that his sister always wore. He slips out of bed, somehow managing to do it without lifting the covers. But then again, this was a dream and anything was possible. That in mind, he rushes out the door. Trying to catch up with his sister. He had almost forgotten how she looked alive, and seeing her live form from behind made him want to touch her. To look into her shining red eyes and see silent words of reassurance.

Once on the street, outside the house he used to live in back before Aradia's death, he looks around. Noticing her disappear as she takes a turn at the end of the street. He did not know where she was going, and did not want to seem untrustworthy and stalkerish, but the urge to catch up to her and see her face was too strong. He starts running, nearly colliding with a busy woman carrying a parcel. He apologizes, but she does not seem to notice him. He keeps running, rounding the corner only to be faced with a horse that was tied to a post. He tries to stop his movements, but fails. Surprising himself when he fell through the horse and onto the cobblestone.

The horse merely flicking its tail as it kept feeding. He stands up, looking at his arms in surprise. Turning around, he holds out his hand to stroke the horse, only for his hand to pass through the oblivious beast. Shaking his head, he starts running again though the busy street. Knowing that he didn't need to avoid any obstacles he was able to catch up with the rough tangle of red hair just as it slipped the wall of the house belonging to one of the female law enforced. He was about to approach and ask her what she was doing when her eyes suddenly glow white. Her hands move in small circles, mouth moving as she pronounces words he could not hear. He stops, slipping behind a wooden barrel not far from where she was. Watching in horror and amazement as a small army of ghosts gathers around the house. Hissing and scratching. A smile forming on her lips.

She flicks her wrist. Sending the tortured souls into the small house before he could call out a protest. Her eyes continuing to glow white as she kept muttering things in a different language that only she could understand. Loud screams of terror mixing in with the ghostly shrieks echo from inside the house. It was a wonder how nobody on the street stopped to question the noise. Or even so much as look that way. He rushes over to his sister, hoping to snap her out of her state. Perhaps try to beg her to change her approach for revenge. A revenge for something that only she knew she was making the blonde haired woman pay for.

The said blonde woman rushes out the house. Her angered blue eyes searching the clearing until they land on the red haired woman standing against the wall of her house. Growling in frustration while swatting a ghost away that started to yank on her hair. She rushes down the steps, grabbing his sister by her neck. Slamming her head hard against the wall making her lose her concentration. White glowing eye returning to their normal look before instantly getting replaced with fear. Sollux rushes over to pull them apart. To try and make them talk and see reason. Only to swipe his hand through them. He could not touch them, and they could not see him. He groans in frustration, taking a step back.

"And what's a pretty girl like you doing controlling poor tortured souls and sending them to torment me? Do you wish to be killed exactly like them? Because I will not hesitate to make it happen." Aradia flinches under her gaze. Clenching her fist before lifting her head up in determination.

"I just came to teach you a lesson on hurting others. Controlling their thoughts. Making them do things that they would never, in their right mind do. I came to make you pay, Vriska Serket." The blonde girl lets out a vicious laugh, stroking her cheek.

"How amusing Aradia. But your silly little plan will never work. And now, you just gave me an excellent reason to accuse you of witchcraft. How convenient." Aradia struggles against her hold.

"Maybe so, but you know as well as me, that between us, the only one who truly is a witch is you" Vriska lets out a growl of frustration. Grabbing her hair, she pushes Aradia to the ground, causing the other woman to scream in pain. A dagger stabbing through Sollux's chest as he hears them. Wanting for the hundredth time to reach out and help her. To get her away. To hold her in his arms and make her feel safe.

Vriska laughs again at Aradia's pain. Without hesitation, she yanks her foreword. Forcing her to crawl after herself just to keep up and lessen the pain. Hands reaching up trying to free herself from the bond that was holding her down and causing her so much pain. But the pain and yanking does not lessen, and like an animal being dragged to the slaughterhouse, she follows the blonde on hands and knees to the town square where a new stake was standing. Already replaced from the recent burning. It was as if the blonde knew she was going to to this.

Vriska lets go of her in the center of the square. Her actions already drawing a quickly multiplying crowd as they waited for the accusations. Anticipating the women's punishment. NOt caring if they knew who she was or not. Sollux looks across the clearing. Spotting himself in the front of the crowd. Several parcels filled with groceries in his hands. He remembered this. Waking up in the morning to find his sister gone. Noticing their lack of groceries he had decided to go out and get some. Hoping to find aradia in the market, but instead, finding her crouched on the ground. Vriska calling out vicious insults and kicking her in the gut.

He sees himself set the purchases down on the ground. Quickly asking someone to watch them before leaving the protection of the people and stepping into the open. Remember how the piercing blue eyes met his. And then, his memory faltered. But the scene before him did not end.

He saw her place her hand on her forehead, a huge grin forming on her blue lips as light left his eyes. Someone dressed in black dragged his sister to the stake and began to tie her. No matter how much he wanted to see himself react, he didn't. He just walked to the center like a zombie. Turning around slowly to face a crowd. His own mouth forming words that confirmed the accusation. The words formed by Vriska's mouth while he spoke them out.

His ghostly self creeps forwards since it did not matter where he was. No one could see him. He watches in horror as a torch is lit with fire. His live self taking the burning wood without any emotion. Slowly walking to the place where his sister was tied up. Piles of dry sticks places around her in an orderly fashion. Soft pleading eyes streaming with tears. Her voice begging him to snap out of it. To overcome her control.

Instead, he silently waits for his command. The blonde walking up to Aradia to whisper something very quiet in her ear. Sollux tried to move forward to try and hear it, but the blue eyed girl steps away before he reaches them and comes close enough to hear a single word.

With panic, he begins to yell. Watching in complete horror as Vriska nods her head and his live self trusts the torch forward. Setting the pile of wood on fire. Watching completely emotionless as the fire slowly consumes the wood and begins to eat away at his sister's body. Her screams of pain ringing through his ears as his ghostly screams join her. Tears streaming down her face as she disappears behind burning reds and yellows.

Dropping to the ground, he lets out a sob. Hair grabbing at his hair as he continues to scream. Watching as Vriska strut over to his emotionless live self and whispered for him to run away. To run away so that he could not learn that he was the one who ended his own sisters life. To run away so that he could not come back to get revenge. To make the fucking bitch pay for the pain that she caused him. He screams once again, jolting himself awake.

With loud sobs he sits up, covering his face with his head. The screams still occasionally leaving his lips as he realizes what he saw. It wasn't a vision. It was a memory. A memory that he pushed away simply because he could not remember. Because he was told not to remember. Curling up in a ball, he continues to sob into his hands, his own scream still ringing in his ears.

Sudden warm arms wrapping around his make him choke on a sob. Before he realizes what he's doing, he's clutching Karkat's shirt to his face. Crying his eyes out against his chest. The white haired man gently stroking his hair, whispering comforting words. He does not hear him, repeating over and over again that it was him. It was he who killed her. It was his fault that she was dead. Karkat pulls away, holding his face up so that their eyes could meet.

"Come on Sollux, its ok. You didn't kill anyone. It was just a stupid dream that you think was a vision of the future. No ones going to die. Actually, you know what? What about you tell me what you saw?" Sollux yanks away from his hold. The memory of their argument from a week ago surfacing in his mind. Tears still streaming down his face. A week ago, he would have jumped at the opportunity to tell the Albino what was eating at his heart. Now, it was painful. He looks up, noticing a set of violet eyes belonging to a familiar blonde in the doorway. If he wasn't so miserable at the moment, he would have smiled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Karkat sighs besides him, about to say something when Sollux interrupts him. "I mean, I don't want to talk about it with YOU." He emphasises the you. His face emotionless as he hears an intake of air at his side. He does not dare to turn his head. Knowing well that the only expression that would meet him would be filled with pain and rejects. The bed shifts as Karkat stands up. Glaring at Eridan before stomping out into the hall.

Eridan offers him a sympathetic smile, quietly closing the door. walking across the small room he sits on the edge of the bed. Tonight, he had offered Sollux his own bed back. Claiming that he did not mind sleeping on the couch for a few nights, and that he was not yet comfortable sleep together even though they had formed a relationship after the kiss on the cliff. Sollux had assured him that the nightmares would not be helped no matter where he slept but the blonde insisted.

Sollux sighs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. New tears starting to leak out of his different colored eyes as he retold his dream in between sobs. Strong arms holding him close, affectionately stroking his hair. Assuring him that he was not a murderer. That he wasn't in control of his body when he killed her. That his sister was not mad at him. That she still loved him. That she had forgiven him and was probably only mad at Vriska for being a complete bitch.

His soft lips kissing his lips, cheeks and neck in reassurance. Sollux lets out a final whimper before laying down on the bed. With a slight hint of hesitation, Eridan lays down next to him. Pulling him into his arms. Continuing to kiss the tears away while murmuring soft words. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Sollux allows his mind to drift into sleep. Comforted by the warm strong arms around his shaking body. Protected from the misery and pain that the world offered.


End file.
